


The Seed of Renewal

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Bench, Consensual, M/M, Omega!Obi-Wan, Pregnant!Obi-Wan, The jedi have sex all the time, different cultures, doing it for peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: To bring about peace on a war torn planet, Obi-Wan bears a child.





	The Seed of Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda into Pregnant Obi-Wan and Breeding benches. lol.

 

**_Quinlan can’t keep from sniggering. The Bastard._ **

 

Obi-Wan muses unkindly. He’s six months pregnant with the Queen of Avante’s child, or at least she claimed it, and the child is to be adopted by the King of the opposing faction. The child used as an olive branch between the two warring nations to settle their dispute over land, and water. Uniting both families into one royal family. 

 

Therefore, no more fighting. 

 

Obi-Wan was just doing his duty as a Jedi. And since he demanded they stop fighting right at the onset of his forced heat for them to breed him; well, so far no one wanted to take up arms again. He was sequestered in the Harem of Queen Cressida once the pregnancy test had proven positive. Here, guarded day-round and looked after by others who didn’t speak to him. Obi-Wan found himself in need of someone to talk too. And of course he’d never be denied communication with his own clan. 

 

“Shut up, will you.” The young Knight blanched. 

 

“You always come in handy.” Quinlan said. 

 

“Stop. Honestly, it’s for peace.” Obi-Wan replied; “i don’t see you carrying children to make peace so don’t make fun of me.” 

 

“I’m an Alpha, and besides, you’re the only Omega in the whole order. And trust me, the Council has looked for others.’ Quinlan was still grinning. “And I hear it’s healthy for Omega’s to have children every other year. It’s time for you to have another one.” 

 

“Oh shut up about that.” Obi-Wan made a face. “I can’t do anything if I’m pregnant all the time.” 

 

“I know, I know. That’s why it’s not required.” 

 

“That Omega Doctor is talking out of his ass.” Obi-Wan replied. Huffily. A guard shifted. A sharp look from Obi-Wan stopped said guard from shutting the communications off. 

 

“Don’t get me upset. They’ll get angry and not let me talk to you.” Obi-Wan warned. 

 

“Eh.” Quinlan shrugged. “What are friends for anyway?” 

 

“Well, the important thing is that this baby has stopped the fighting.” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

“Good.” Quinlan nodded. “The Council got busy with other matters, they kinda figure as long as you’re safe and they’re taking care of you that they shouldn’t be too worried. Hence why you got me and not that old troll.” Quinlan huffed. “Though, what happens if….” 

 

“The Baby is safe, I get a check up every day and the Force would warn me if anything happened.” Obi-Wan hurriedly put in. 

 

“Good. Well. When you need a pick up just let us know.” Quinlan said. 

 

“May the Force be with you.” Obi-Wan bowed as much as his round belly would let him.

 

“And with you….” Quinlan replied. Then the connection was cut. 

 

Obi-wan, with help from a nearby carer, got to his feet. Slowly he was able to waddle his way to the meditation garden. There’s a large, soft chair in the middle of the green. That he settles down in. Recently he’s taken to lounging there all afternoon. Introducing the baby to the Force.

 

“You have a big job ahead of you, I know it’s unfair, maybe someday you will understand….” 

 

~*~

 

Sith months prior

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan could have sworn he had heard wrong. Queen Cressida, resplendent in a silk, body forming blue dress with gold embroidery and a simple golden crown with blue jewels hanging from it - and King Nym, swathed in green and white with a Krayt Dragon emboldened on his outer robes - both gave Obi-Wan a considering look. 

 

“Carry the baby to term, I shall adopt it. And our families will be united. It’s the only way to end the war. The People will understand.” Nym said. 

 

“My men must be the only seed givers if you adopt the child.” Cressida glowered from across the table. They sat on either end with Obi-Wan in the middle. 

 

He blinked at the wine he’d been served. There really wasn’t another way. Of course he could simply declare one ruler the actual true King/Queen of the planet and go from there, but their civil war had already torn the place apart and the Jedi had held back long enough. Even going against the Senate to help. 

 

He did not want to be Yoda. Velorum was pissed. 

 

“Alright.” Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll do it.” 

 

Cressida smiled. He realized she’d been holding back. Arguing against it, slightly, to get him into this position. She has the stronger army. The better bred army. The Krough had come a long way in their adaptation. First conceived by scientists in the lab, the Humanoid sentient species now come in a multitude of colors that change according to their feeling. 

 

Cressida is a slight red shade, she felt happy in the Force, and Nym was a slightly more orange color. It was a bit odd. But Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. 

 

“So, you’re best warrior then?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“No, no. Many Warrior’s. Better for them all to believe that the child is theirs. To a point. A Child of the people.” Cressida explained. A sly smile on her lips. 

 

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, before nodding again; he had already agreed to it. He couldn’t very well back out now. 

~*~

 

Naked, he is bent over a rather steady piece of wood. The stage is in the middle of Cressida’s palace complex. The warrior’s and other people gather around for the ceremony and breeding. Only the Warrior’s can touch him. But no one seems upset. Apparently, as far as Obi-Wan understands, each village sends their best Warrior’s to the Queen. The same with King Nym, however, his are standing by drinking and eating. 

 

Peace is to be celebrated. 

 

His middle and chest are supported by a bridge to where his hands are shackled to another piece of wood. A collar also keeps his head anchored. His legs were gently taken then and latched to two rings on the floor of the stage. He couldn’t move away from anyone who had permission to fuck him. 

 

Cressida and Nym stood on either side of him. Her hand slowly pets the copper hair; “This is an honor. We will take care of you until the baby is born.” she said. “Please, do not be ashamed. No one here sees you as anything less than the Jedi Knight you are.” 

 

  
“Thank you, your highness.” Obi-Wan mutters. Nym claps a hand, that starts up the music and Cressida bids the first Warrior to approach. 

 

Obi-Wan’s already been stretched by his attendants that morning. The females stood about with lube and butt plugs for his breaks. A hand on his back warned him as the first warrior gripped his hips and then a hard dick dipped down inside him. The apparatus he is on is slanted so that his hips are angled downwards and his ass up. So that his womb would be open and receptive of the seed. 

 

The warrior wasted no time in cumming deep within him. This wasn’t about sezual pleasure, well, not his at least. And as soon as the first was done, another took their place.  And so on and so forth. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan groaned as another load was deposited within him. He was so full. His middle is somewhat stretched. He could sleep for a week after this. He doesn’t know how long he’d been on the breeding bench. Or when he had breaks. All he knew was that he’d be pregnant soon. WIth how many children he didn’t know yet. 

 

Cressida had not left him. Neither had Nym. They had stayed with him through the whole thing. Telling him how good he was for them. That he had taken everything well, and that he will be honored for all time on their planet. They had changed colors, from red/orange to yellow/purple. THey were pleased with him. 

 

Obi-Wan found his nature was pleased. He wanted them to be happy with him. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint. He closed his eyes. Only to later wake up in a bed. The mattress is the softest he’s ever been in, the sheets are of the highest quality. Not at all like the scratchy stuff at the Temple. 

 

He’s got a butt plug up his ass. And, The Force is glowing around him. 

 

“A girl.” he said into the darkness. Then, relented his mind and soul to the Force. The entity gently took him into its arms, and held him. Whispering it’s own pleasant feelings and love to him. The meditation eventually leading to sleep. And the Force tucking him into bed. The blankets moving with an unseen force around him. To stave off the cold of the night. 

 

~*~

 

Nine months later

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan is dripping with sweat as he pushes at the baby. The Healer is at the end of the bed, he’s already cut the umbilical cord. Thankfully it had not wrapped around the baby’s neck. And the head had popped out. The Baby is wailing as Obi-Wan works to get the rest of the girl-child out of his womb. 

 

Eventually, like a plug, his body is able to release the baby. The room is bathed in sunlight. The child is wrapped in silk and taken to the balcony where a crowd has gathered. A cheer goes up as does the announcement. 

 

Princess Khalila, Beloved. 

 

Obi-Wan can’t pay much attention. Stressed from the hard labor. He relaxes into the bed as his attendants help to clean him. They have to move him from the bed momentarily, on of his guards picks him up. Bridal style, until the bed is made and he is put back into it. 

 

He’s asleep when Cressida and Nym get the report; “He needs to rest here for another month. That’s enough time for him to breastfeed the baby so she will be healthy. We’ll inoculate as soon as possible.” 

 

Cressida nodded; “He has done his job, now it is our turn. We will return him to the Order when he is healthy.” 

 

Nym agreed. “It is too bad he cannot stay.” 

 

“Yes, his children would make wonderful generals.” Cressida sympathized. “But, one ruling Child is enough. Khalila will be the most loved ruler our planet has ever seen. Even if she is half human.” she smiled down at the child. 

 

Who knew if she’d display the colors of her people one day. But, both Cressida and Nym had a sneaking suspicion that they will behold Grey/green eyes and red hair as she grew up in their courts. 


End file.
